Vampire et Calice?
by Hikaria360
Summary: Hermione découvre que Rogue est un vampire et elle pense que Harry et son calice mais a t'elle raison?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Vampire et Calice?

Auteur: Bah moi

Rating: T

Couple: Harry/Rogue

Je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai déjà publié cette fic sur mon compte Skyrock où mon nom et le même.

Chapitre 1

La nuit est tombée en ce soir de pleine lune, au château de Poudlard tout est calme et tout le monde dort. Tout le monde? Non, car une petite lumière est encore allumer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de 5 ième année, d'où on entend plusieurs chuchotements.

- Mais non, je vous dis que c'est impossible!  
-Mais... répéta la voix qui fut coupée par une autre  
- Vois les choses en face Harry  
- Oui 'Ry Hermione a raison  
-Mais moi je vous dis que c'est impossible, reprit le dénomé Harry  
-Bah de toute façon, tu verras que j'ai raison, fit elle en coupant court à la discussion: Bon il est tard je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les garçons!

Elle entendit quelques vagues: bonne nuit, avant de retourner aux dortoirs des filles.

-Bon, bonne nuit Ron  
-Bonne nuit Harry! fit Ron ne s'attardant pas à s'endormir et à s'endormir et à se mettre à ronfler. Harry, lui , repensant aux révélations de son amie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au petit matin, Harry eut un réveil difficile à cause d'un rêve qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent. Ce rêve avait il un rapport avec le sujet de discussion de la veille? Il en avait bien peur. Puis finalement la voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées.

-Alors 'Ry encore en train de penser à hier?  
-Remarquez c'est vôtre faute,répondit Harry sarcastiquement

_Flash Back_

Harry allait se coucher quand Hermione accouru dans les dortoirs des garçons sous les sourcils froncés du survivant. D'habitude quand Hermione accourait comme ça dans le dortoir c'était qu'elle avais quelque chose d'important à dire.

- Je pense que j'ai trouvé! s'exclama t'elle joyeuse  
- Alors? fit Harry en redoutant la suite  
- Hé bien j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle  
- Alors? s'impatienta Harry  
- En fait j'ai fais des recherches sur le professeur Rogue et c'est un vampire mais heureusement il n'est pas dangereux mais je pense qu'il a besoin d'un calice.  
- Un calice? demanda Ron visiblement confus  
- Oui un calice Ron. C'est une personne qui à été désignée par le vampire et qui sera son compagnon et ... amant  
- Amant! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron les joues rouges.  
- Et... où tu as lue tout ça?  
- Bah dans "l'histoire des vampire" et puis tu sais Harry... le calice de Rogue... je pense que c'est toi...  
- Moi? Mais tu divague ma pauvre! fit Harry dans un rire nerveux: et puis tu as dis toi même que c'était le vampire qui choisissait alors qu'on sait tous que Rogue me hais parce qu'il haïssait mon père  
- Oui mais dés fois le calice, c'est comme une âme soeur, c'est écrit dans les gènes et bien sur le calice peut refusé de devenir le compagnon du vampire même si cela fait beaucoup de mal à celui ci  
- Peut être que ça expliquerait le comportement de Rogue en ce moment, proposa Ron  
- Oui sans doutes, approuva Hermione: Mais il manque plus que la décision de Harry!

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent en même temps vers Harry qui était hors de lui

Mais non, je vous dis que c'est impossible!  
- Et pourtant c'est bien vrai 'Ry  
- Mais, répéta Harry

_Fin du flash Back_

- Oh ça va Harry, c'est aussi un peu de la tienne , lança Ron: Et puis laisse tomber, fais ce que tu veux et continu de ne pas admettre que tu es le calice du Rogue et...  
- Je vois que vous parlez de moi, fit une voix pleine de menace derrière eux

Entendant la voix de son professeur,Harry tourna le tête si brusquement qu'il se fit mal

- Ah bah quand on parle du loup enfin du vampire, fit Ron dans un murmure  
- Alors, continua Rogue: 30 point en moins pour Gryffondor!

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer et au grand étonnement du professeur de potion, il regarda dans le vague comme si il réfléchissait.

- Hum... Drago Malfoy! fit Harry d'un seul coup comme si il avait oublier Rogue  
- Hein? demanda Ron visiblement surpris  
- Non je me disais juste que j'adorais Malfoy! fit Harry tout content

Rogue regarda Harry et son frère de coeur allés s'asseoir à leur table, il était vraiment confus. Ok, 30 point en moins c'est grave mais au point de dire qu'on adore son pire ennemi, c'est que Potter devait avoir des problèmes. Oui ce devait être ça. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue arrêta de penser à ça et il alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs tout en de demandant pourquoi le fils Potter parlé de lui avec Weasley. Peut être qu'ils savaient quelque chose... non ce n'était pas possible. Le professeur chassa ses sombres pensées pour reporter son attention sur son assiette.

**à suivre**

**Je sais, c un peu court, mais j'ai pas pu faire dsl**

**Hikaria**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Vampire et Calice

Auteur: Hikaria360!

Rating: T

Couple: Harry/Rogue

Me revoilà! Je sais pas si un jour quelqu'un va me lire mais j'aimerai qu'il parle un peu de moi a ses copains (ouais je sais je manque pas d'air) bien sur, je dis pas que vous êtes obligé de parler de moi, mais si vous aimez ma fic, autant la partagez!

Je veux juste que les gens qui me lise disent quels sont leurs avis sur ma façon d'écrire, la raison? Je veux écrire des livres plus tard comme ça les gens y s'ennuierons jamais!

Bon aller Bonne Lecture!

** Chapitre 2**

Après le repas, Ron expliqua à Hermione le comportement de Harry devant Rogue. Hermione, intelligente de nature, se douta que Harry avait une idée derrière la tête.

- "Ry! appela t'elle dans la salle commune avant de le trouver avachi dans un fauteuil.« "Ry! appela t'elle à nouveau, marre d'être ignoré, elle se mit à crier: HARRY POTTER!  
Le survivant sursauta et balaya la salle du regard pour savoir qui l'avait appelé, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Hermione, bras croisés qui le regarder furieusement.  
- Quoi? fit il au bout d'un moment  
- Harry... qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire devant Rogue que tu adorais Malfoy?  
- Rien du tout, et puis ce ne sont pas tes affaires...  
Ron arriva alors  
- Si ce sont nos affaires, répliqua le rouquin: Et on veut savoir pourquoi tu adore malefoy..., il palit brusquement pensant à une éventualité « Ne me dit pas que... tu vas l'épouser!? »  
- Hé? Mais t'es malade Ron!  
- Bah alors pourquoi tu l'adore?  
- Oh, sa fait juste parti de mon plan pour savoir si je suis vraiment le calice de Rogue  
- Ah,ah! Je me disais bien que tu préparé quelque chose, Harry Potter! fit Hermione d'un ton théâtral: Donc... en quoi consiste ton plan?  
- En fait...  
Il fut interrompu car Seamus passait par là  
- Je vous expliquerait après les cours, on ira dans la salle sur demande, murmura Harry  
- D'accord, Chuchotèrent les deux autres.

OOOoooOOOooo

"Aller, plus que un cours, courage Harry! Et bien entendu, il a fallu que ce dernier cours soit un cours de potion avec Snape" se lamenta Harry intérieurement.  
Il entra dans la salle 10 minutes plus tôt que prévu contrairement à d'habitude, où il arrive avec 10 minutes de retard. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle et vit qu'il n'y avait que Malfoy dedans et que celui ci était absorbé par le livre qu'il était en train de lire et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée discrète de Harry. Le survivant alla s'asseoir le plus loin possible du blond et attendu tout en réfléchissant à son plan.  
Il fut distrait par un groupe d'élèves qui entraient dans la salle.  
" Déjà? songea Harry  
Il regarda alors sa montre et vit qu'il restait deux minutes avant le début du cours. Il avait pensait à son plan pendant 8 minutes? Le temp passe décidément trop vite. Hermione et Ron entrèrent alors dans la salle. Le roux se mit à coté de Harry tandis que Hermione... allait s'asseoir ailleurs. Deux minutes plus tard, Rogue entra en fracassant la porte.  
Mince,fit alors le professeur: il va falloir la faire réparée.

D'un regard il balaya la salle remplie d'élèves. Certains étaient mort de rire, d'autres avaient visiblement peur qu'ils leurs arrivent la même chose. Harry lui, était en train de plaindre la porte et priait,  
- Paix à son âme, fit il sous le fou rire de Ron et de certains élèves qui l'avaient entendu. Cette remarque eut pour effet de fait sourire Rogue.  
- Bon le cours va commencer, dit ce dernier de bonne humeur: mais avant tout je donne 10 points pour Gryffondor!

OOOoooOOOooo

À la fin du cours, Ron tapota gentiment le dos de Harry qui était encore sous le choc.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se cacher la salle sur demande. Arrivant devant un vaste mur, Harry passa trois fois devant et une porte apparu aussitôt. Le trio entèrent dans la salle.  
- Alors "Ry? demandèrent les deux amis.  
- Je vais tout vous expliquait...

- Ah! D'accord! fit Ron, après l'expliquation du plan  
- Quand est ce qu'on le met à exécution? demanda Hermione  
- Dés demain, répondit Harry

**à suivre**

Bon bah les gens qui me lise, DES REVIEWs! XD

Hikaria360


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Vampire et Calice?

auteur: Bah c moi

rating: T

couple: Harry/Rogue

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3

Pov Rogue

- Non mais qu'est ce qui m'as pris? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai donné 10 points à Gryffondor? Je suis vraiment tombé bien bas. Oh et puis zut! C'était marrant ! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu envie de rire comme ça et si je me souviens la dernière c'était quand Fudge s'était pris la porte dans le nez aprés une conférence de presse

Fin Pov

Le lendemain matin Harry, Hermione et Ron se dépêchèrent de mettre le plan en place, mais pour ça il fallait d'abord vérifier si Drago était prêt. Apparemment oui, car celui ci fit un clin d'oeil à Harry.

Pov Hermione

C'est bon le plan à commencé et je suis impatiente! Et si Harry était vraiment le calice du professeur Rogue?  
Pov Rogue  
Bah moi j'ai toujours rien compris au plan mais bon peut être que je vais enfin comprendre et puis qu'est ce que je dois faire moi? Je ne m'en rappelle plus! Pas grave je vais improviser...  
Pov Drago  
Super! Je fais partis du plan! Et tous le monde viens de manger car les cours on repris mais les Gryffondors et les serpentards de cinquième année, n'ont pas cours de l'aprem alors je vais rendre visite à mon cher parrain. Je toque à la porte et entend un "entrer" je m'exécute et je vois mon parrain en train de corriger des copies.  
Pov Rogue  
Je souris en voyant mon filleul rentrer et m'arrête de corriger ces stupides copies, pour le regarder plus attentivement. Il a les yeux qui pétillent comme le vieux citronné quand il prépare un mauvais coup, c'est mauvais signe pour moi.

Fin Pov

- Que fait tu là Drago?  
- Rien, je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à mon parrain adoré?  
- Si si, tu as le doit, tiqua le professeur: c'est juste que d'habitude quand tu viens me voir c'est que tu veux me demander quelque chose.  
- Oui c'est exacte, je viens te parler de toi ( elle est bizarre cette phrase )  
- De moi? fit Rogue surprit  
- Oui de ta condition en tant que vampire, je pense qu'il te faudra un calice, à moins que tu l'ai déjà trouvé...  
- Oui je l'ai trouvé mais nous ne sommes pas lier  
- Qui est ce?  
- Je ne pense pas que tu voudras le savoir  
- Si, qui que ce soit je veux le savoir  
- Et bien, c'est Potter.

**à suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Vampire et Calice?

Auteur: Pas changé! (moi)

rating: T

couple: Severus/Harry (faut bien inversé de temps en temps)

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 4

Drago se mit à courir dans les couloirs en sortant du bureau de son parrain, alors c'était vrai Ryry était le calice de Severus , il faut que je le dise aux autres!

- Harry! dit il arrivant dans le repère secret des maraudeurs  
- Oui?  
- C'est bon, j'ai réussi à lui faire avouer! Et c'est bien toi son calice!  
- Ah..., fut la seule réponse que Harry put réussir à sortir de sa bouche  
- à moi de jouer! fit Hermione

Elle sortit du repère et se dirigea vers les cachots avec son magnétophone.

Pov Rogue

Je suis confortablement assis dans mon fauteuil quand des voix s'élevèrent de derrière ma porte.

- Alors hermione, tu voulais me parler?  
- Oui, tu sais Harry et gay  
- Hein? Non ce n'est pas possible!  
- C'est pourtant vrai! Et puis tu sais, quand Drago Malfoy l'a sut, il s'est vite dépêcher de le courtisez

Alors c'était pour ça! Drago Malfoy m'as doublé! Comment a t'il put?

- Non, les deux plus beaux garçons de Poudlard sont gays et sortent ensemble?  
- Oui c'est ça t'as tout compris, et actuellement Harry est avec Malfoy dans la chambre de préfet de celui ci et qui sait ce qu'ils sont en train de fai-

Je n'entendit même pas le dernier mot et me précipita vers la chambre de Drago

Fin Pov

Ron intercepta le professeur Rogue, il venait de se rappeler qu'il devait retarder celui ci pour ne pas qu'il rentre dans la chambre de Drago

- Weasley! Je suis occupé! Alors poussez vous!  
- Mais professeur, je voulais vous demander...  
- Pas le temps! Et il rentra dans la chambre là, il vit Harry et Drago en train de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps

- Tiens le voilà Dray, fit remarquer Harry quand il vit Rogue  
- Ah oui tu as raison Ryry, répondit Drago avec un sourire moqueur  
- Que, que, que? bafouilla Rogue  
- Attention professeur, vous allez gober les mouches! se moqua Harry  
- Vous le saviez Potter! accusa Rogue : et toi aussi Drago, tu était de mèche avec Potter!  
- Exact cher parrain et on a monté un plan pour voir si vous teniez à Harry, d'ailleurs quand je t'ai demandé qui était ton calice et que tu m'as dit "Potter" j'ai vu que tu croyais que celui ci voudrez pas de toi...  
- Ce qui est faux, continua Harry: Car j'accepte volontiers de devenir votre calice!

Rogue s'évanouit d'un seul coup à cause de l'émotion sans doute.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était sensible, fit Harry moqueur après l'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie

Mais dans le fond il était heureux et il espérait que sa vie serai tranquille auprès de Severus

- Et puis après tout, se dit Harry : Je suis son calice!

Fini!

Alors ça vous a plus? Avis!

Bon a la prochaine fic!

Hikaria360


End file.
